Poems
by Queen Primrose
Summary: The Lone Wolf, Silence is the answer, Watching is the cure etc... all of my poems are in here, so if you want to check them out please do ;)
1. The Lone Wolf

**Well , this is my first try at a English poem so please tell me if you like it , to be honest I let some tears fall when I wrote it because it reminds me of a sad wolf story I read , **

**Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση το ποίημα μου ,**

**Queen Primrose**

* * *

><p>The woods looked free at this time so I joined the hunt for the first time.<p>

I felt free as the wind rocked past me its cold breeze reaching my knees.

I felt at peace as we picked up the pace; the smell never leaving my nose.

We reached the clearing on our paws; and soon the woods smelled of gore.

The swift ravens came forward to feast, but I wouldn't let them with our meat.

The air soon became fresh, so we knew it was time to rush.

We ran like the wind as trees passed by, never once did I turn my eyes.

We each raced for a purpose, some for children and others for surface.

I ran alone feeling rocks beneath my paws, but I never stopped or paused.

My fur rippled in the fast wind and my yellow eyes widened.

Standing before us was yet another deer, or hearts raced as we began to tear.

We tore the deer without fear, and when the time came we stood near.

We had eaten the meat but we left some for beasts, then we turned on our heel.

We began to get very nigh, to where all the songs where sang.

As we reached the gagged hill, I was filled with thrill.

For there stood our destination, and all we had to do was use our determination.

We climbed easily with our sharp talons, for they were made quit laden.

They held onto the rocks, while we climbed without time to stop.

When we reached the lovely top, I was filled with awe.

There stood more of my kin, and I was going to join in.

We got into position quickly, for soon we would sing merrily.

For we had a safe hunt, without worry or without hurt.

As we started to sing, I raised my neck to begin.

Then we broke into howls, all delightful next to the owls.

For the owls sang with their hooting, and we sang howls with pootle.

As we came to a lovely finish, we all herd a sniping.

Turning my lovely silver head towards the sound, I found it unwavering and loud.

We stared to move away towards the trees, but suddenly something caught our attention in the breeze.

As we all turned around, we found a creature with long snot.

The creature looked different with its two back legs, I realized with fear that it held the snot.

We started getting ready to run, but it was too late for me.

For the long snot shot something red towards me, I fell feeling pain in my belly.

I looked about me and found none of my kin, for they all had ran away.

I felt peaceful and happy for my kind, for they will live and not die.

I knew that death was near, for the pain caught on as though I were a hunted deer.

Ever slowly the pain began to fade, and my world was now only a façade.

I felt lighter than air, as my soul rose to the sky.

I had been mistaken when I thought death painful, for in the end it is always peaceful.

I felt my world disappear, so I lay my head between my paws and closed my eyes without a pause.

Suddenly I felt there no more, for I had gone to a better world.

Where I and my kin would hunt forever, never stopping for we would never tire.

And there I lay upon the snowy hills, waiting for the rest of my kin without rest.

For no one ever escapes death.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you liked it , Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση !<strong>


	2. Silence, Watching are the Cure

**Well this one kind of explains my view of the world , οπότε ... απολαύστε !**

* * *

><p>Summer comes and winter goes, that is what everyone knows,<p>

Love comes and hate goes, that is what I know,

Plenty comes and famine goes, but we don't really know,

Silence is the answer, watching is the cure,

How are we ever going to know if we don't see for ourselves?

Observe and see, for the world has plenty for everyone to eat,

Sleep and dream, for the world is like a frame,

Your soul is free to command, for this is your land,

Body and soul, that is for you to control,

Animals come and animals go, so do we you know,

Happiness comes and sadness goes, that is what everyone knows,

Liars come and truth tellers go, can we change it though?

Silence is the answer, watching is the cure,

How are we ever going to know if we don't see for ourselves?

You can't see something that's not there, but we can see what is here,

The past is behind, the future is near, and what will you fear?

Go out and explore, for this world has many of lore,

Seek knowledge and learn, for what is the meaning of life?

Help others achieve what you already have done,

So that they may remember you for whom you are,

When everything is gone, only knowledge remains,

And when you're gone forever, your knowledge comes with you,

Without your mind, what is there to achieve?

Silence is the answer, watching is the cure,

How are we ever going to know if we don't see for ourselves?

What is the use of love if we don't know what it means?

What is the use of dreams if all we do is sleep?

What is the use of life if all we do is stand?

Silence is the answer, watching is the cure,

How are we ever going to know if we don't see for ourselves?

What is the use of friendship if there are no friends?

What is the use of fighting if there is never peace?

What is the use of reading if we don't know how to read?

Silence is the answer, watching is the cure,

How are we ever going to know if we don't see for ourselves?

What is the use of ignorance if there is no intelligence?

What is the use of impatiens if there is no patience?

What is the use of sloth if there is no active?

This universe is made for thinking, and that will never change,

This earth is a gift, so please use it for good,

If what we have is lost, then only your mind remains,

If your body is weak, then only your brain can be strong,

What real strength is, is not of the body alone,

But it is the body and mind which are our greatest tools,

And when the snow falls, the trees will wither and die,

And when hatred torments the land, then love will cease to exist,

But they will always remain in your thoughts, for they are yours alone,

If your body is taken, your mind will remain,

Silence is the answer , watching is the cure ,

How are we ever going to know if we don't see for ourselves ?

And it will be such, until death comes to take you in.

* * *

><p><strong>Είναι η άποψη ότι σας του κόσμου πάρα πολύ ; <strong>

**Και αν όχι , τότε ποια είναι η άποψή σας για τον κόσμο ; παρακαλώ πείτε μου :)**


	3. The Tree

There was a tree, in which you can see thee,

It stood tall and proud among the trees,

Its bark was white and its leaves were bright,

Still it stood among the light,

There was a tree, in which you could see thee,

Its roots grew long and ever strong,

It was a queen among the oaks,

Still it stood among the wood,

There was a tree, in which you could see thee,

It never lost when the winter came,

Its demeanor was always the same,

Still it stood among the good,

There was a tree, in which you could see thee,

It always won and never lost,

Its branches stable and long,

Still it stood among the gone,

There was a tree, in which you could see thee,

Its color was always white,

Its shadow was the color of night,

Still it stood among the plight,

There was a tree, in which you can see thee,

It stood still and watched,

It's ruffled against the wind,

Still it stood among the plight,

There was a tree, in which you could see thee,

Its fateful winter finally came,

For once there it's never the same,

The tree was gone never to be seen,

For what's left of it is now lean,

There was a tree, in which you could see thee,

There is used to stand like an iron band,

Its branches were tall and never looked down upon,

Its color was white and now rotten,

There was a tree, in which you could see thee,

Its light is gone replaced by blight,

And never again shall the tree see night,

The glow is gone and remains the flow,

There was a tree, in which you could see thee,

Never shall the birds forget the tree,

Never shall the trees hate thee,

For the tree is gone replaced by awe,

And that is the way it shall stay,

There was a tree, in which you could see thee,

Forever more the tree will be remembered,

For we do not forget the light,

Nor do we forget the life,

In which peace the tree had gave,

It will always be engraved,

Atop its trunk and along its sides,

These words will be memorized,


	4. The Maiden in Satin Robes

**I hope you enjoy this Poem,**

**Queen**

* * *

><p><em>Keep clear of the maiden in satin robes,<em>

_For she is of a dangerous rode,_

_Her eyes are of molten gold,_

_Her heart is of the purest cold,_

_Keep clear of the maiden in satin robes,_

_Her hair is of the fairest kind,_

_Her skin is of a silken touch,_

_For she is of a dangerous kin,_

_Keep clear of the maiden in satin robes,_

_Under her skin is nothing but gin,_

_Her soul is of a metallic kind,_

_Nothing she says will happen,_

_Keep clear of the maiden in satin robes,_

_She is only there for the lost,_

_Her need is made of lust,_

_She is out there to destroy your life,_

_Keep clear of the maiden in satin robes,_

_She is dangerous and bold,_

_She never stops until she has the gold,_

_Her heart is of a filthy mold,_

_Keep clear of the maiden in satin robes,_

_For she is of a dangerous rode,_

_Her eyes are of molten gold,_

_Her heart is of the purest cold,_

_Keep clear of the maiden in satin robes,_

_Her hair is of the fairest kind,_

_Her soul is of a metallic kind,_

_Her skin is of a silken touch,_

_Keep clear of the maiden of lust._

* * *

><p><strong>This poem was really based on a Ancient Greek Goddess(Daimona), can you guess who she is?<strong>


	5. I'm going to see the world

I'm going out to the sky, to see the stars,

I'm going out to the ocean, to see the waters,

I'm going out to the forest, to see the trees,

I'm going out to the mountains, to see the rocks,

I'm going to see the world, for that is what I'm told,

Look there don't you see the morning star?

Out over there crash the waters upon the earth,

There, there now, these trees are dying,

Look at that precious stone, isn't nature wonderful?

I'm going out to see the bees, they always do please,

I'm going out to see the lion, for he is always fine,

I'm going out to see the deer, for they are never near,

I'm going out to see the ants, for they always rant,

I'm going out to see the bear, for he is always so dear,

Look at that bee, surely she must be pleasuring?

Look over there at the lion, for his coat is like pure gold,

Look at those deer, wouldn't you wish to be as fast?

My, oh my, these ants are quit a company aren't they?

Look at that bear; he seems to be very heavy,

I'm going to see the world, for that is what I'm told,

I've always dreamed of this world, but it is hard to be told,

Of all that wonder, when you are quit not so bold,

I adore these tales, because I can easily do the same,

If I had a frame, I would take these tales and hang them in the wall,

But as it is I can only go, go to the land where these tales came from,

And back to where I belong.


End file.
